A tale of Sober Gamzee
by MattieCanada1
Summary: My own spin on his craziness.


"Hey, Terezi." Karkat said, shuffling up towards the other troll, who clutched her cane in her hands, smiling widely. Her hair looked curlier than usual, as it flipped outwards with her wide, red eyes.

"Hey Karkat!" She exclaimed, and he cleared his throat. Her smile faded slightly. She could tell something was off. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering." He cleared his throat again and looked around the room, stalling for time. She didn't say anything. "Just we're getting that age, you know?"

"What age?"

"Don't make me fucking spell it out. The droids will be coming soon." She inhaled her breath sharply.

"_Oh,_" She said, barely louder than a whisper. He waited for her to respond, and she opened her mouth and he cringed. "That's a little sudden, don't you think?"

"It's just a question."

"Say it."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your bullshit."

"Will you, uhm."

"Say it."

"Fill a pail with me," He said after another hesitation. She smiled, though it didn't seem as bright.

"Hm, I don't know. I'm sure you have other trolls just begging to see a glance at your bulge." She said with a cackle.

"Har har, very funny." Karkat said with a fake laughter. "I'm being serious, however." Her lips had curled up in a little smirk, but she didn't respond, but he saw her hands fidget on her cane.

"Karkat, I…" Her voice trailed off and she froze. He looked down. He knew he would get rejected, he just wanted to ask, be the first. Damn.

There was silence, but Terezi was frozen in her spot. She didn't say a word, and Karkat stared at his feet. He didn't notice the shadow that loomed closer.

"I guess I'll just go," He said, and Terezi suddenly gasped as he looked up, but she was gone.

"Terezi?" He called, and there was a loud thump. He turned and grimaced at the sight. Her body was thrown against the wall, and a figure stood over her. It was too dark to see who it was, but there was a lot of gasping and groaning, and the sound of skin hitting skin. He took a step closer, hands shaking at his sides.

"Came to join the party?" The voice asked, and Karkat froze.

"Holy shit," He said, and the voice chuckled. The voice moved closer, grabbed Karkat by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall, punching him promptly in the face, kicking him in the stomach, and he fell down with a thud and a loud groan. He looked up at Terezi, who was up on the wall, her knees buckling.

Her glasses had been punched in – Red shards of glass pierced her eyes as the teal blood slowly drained from her grey face. Her breaths were coming out slow, shallow, and shaky. Her hands fell to her sides as her knees gave out, her body sliding down the side of the brick wall, streaks of blood following her downward as she landed with a soft thud, onto the concrete floor. A chuckle was heard as a gasp escaped Karkat's dry and bloodied lips.

"Ter… Ezi," He managed to get out, swallowing hard, pushing back the sobs from looking at her. He turned his head, looking upward, feeling the hot tears roll down the side of his face as his fingers twitched on the ground, next to him. He glanced back at her, unable to lift his arms to wipe away his tears. It's not like she could see him, as he reached his hand out. "Terezi." His voice was barely a whisper, but a shuddering sigh of words, as she turned her head, falling down to her shoulder with a sickening crack.

"Karkat?" She asked, and he gave a weak smile. He patted the ground, and watched as her hand turned over, moving over to meet his, and he saw her shoulders jump just slightly when her fingers touched his. She smiled, and he looked at her bloody grin. She was missing a few teeth, not to mention the cracked horn that scraped the wall as she turned to face him. "At least…" Her voice trailed off as she swallowed, blinking with no avail, dropping her grin for a moment, tightening her grip of his hand. "We're…"

"Together." Another voice finished, and Terezi didn't move. She didn't flinch. Nothing moved but her nails digging into Karkat's palm. Karkat, however, turned, more tears falling from his eyes, as he looked up to face him.

"Why?" Karkat asked, voice unsteady.

"Why the motherfuck not?" The voice responded with a sick laugh, and Terezi released her grip, only to hold his hand tightly; Not as if she was scared, but in a hopeful way. Karkat knew what he had to do. Save the day, beat the bad guy, get the girl. He would, if it wasn't his best friend holding a blade to his love's throat, as Gamzee stood over her body, her hand gripping tighter as she could sense his breathing on her face.

"You're pretty, y'know?" He said, and his eyes were wide. His hand was shaking, but it was pressed against her neck, and he grabbed a fistful over her hair, shoving her up the wall, so her body hung, feet barely scraping the door as her hand released Karkat's, though it was formed as a tight fist against her body.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" He asked roughly. She didn't respond, but she dug her own nails into her palm that drops of blood fell to the ground, which was the only noise besides Gamzee's heavy breathing, her shallow breathing, and Karkat's sniffles as he watched.

"Do you?!" He yelled, clenching her head tighter as the blade gathered a line of a shimmering teal glaze.

"I can't see," She spat back, and he laughed. He laughed and laughed, dropping her body as Karkat yelled out to her, but he continued to laugh, doubling over in chuckles.

"I all up and motherfucking forgot." He said, pulling his hair back with his free hand. Karkat had dragged his body over to Terezi, as her breath came out as gasps.

"Breathe," He kept repeating. "Please, just breathe."

"Speak for your motherfucking self." Gamzee said, and Karkat didn't have time to ask what he was talking about, when he was kicked harshly in the ribs, pushed against the wall in a heap of gasping and hacking, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Gamzee in a haze. He grabbed Karkat by the throat, hoisting him up in the air and smashing him against the wall a few times, and Terezi even had to gasp between her pants. His body was dropped, and she reached out, fumbling on the ground until she found his hand, grabbing it tightly. He squeezed her hand in response, and nothing was heard. Everything went silent, but the small pulsations of gripping and releasing each other's hands.

There was a noise, though. A small noise that Terezi could barely hear, and then a soft thump. It was a familiar sound – The noise of Karkat's hair being ruffled, which she remembered from giving him noogies constantly. She gripped his hand tightly, scared, but he didn't return on his behalf. If anything, his hand was growing cold. Slow realization crept over her face as she dropped his hand, trying to sit up but only falling on her behind, moving away from his body, and his head, that was sliced off, and had fallen into his lap. There was more laughter as she looked into the direction of where the noise was coming from, but she didn't have time to do that when the red-stained knife was at her throat again; Harder, deeper, more steady, and more deadly, as her own head rolled over, bumping into the red soaked one, and Gamzee couldn't help but laugh.

"At least we're together," He mocked, then kicked Karkat's head against the wall, crushing his skull and walking away, his shoes leaving red foot prints.


End file.
